


Late Night Kinks

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ball Gag, Biting mentioned, Bondage, Breeding, Classic Sans - Freeform, Collars, Deepthroating, Double Dicks, F/M, Fellcest - Freeform, Female Reader, Fingering, Fontcest, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Lamia/Naga!Sans, Masturbation, Memes, More Skeletons in Lingerie, My First Smut, Oddly shaped dicks, Older!Reader, One line of dialogue, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sans - Freeform, Scratching mentioned, Sex Dolls, Soft reader, Somnophilia, Swapfell, Swapfell Sans, Teasing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Vibrator, Wooden Horse - Freeform, blue being a creeper, blue thinks its one sided, blueberry, face fucking, g!sans - Freeform, mentions of children, more somno, purple papyrus, ripped clothes, slight body worship, thigh fucking, unrelated one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: A series of kinky-ish one shots that I will be posting.Requests are warmly welcomed and wanted.Warning, this is my first smut that I've written.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which you kill Papyrus with how soft you are. Not literally of course, you're too soft for that.

You were killing him, with your soft thighs and soft arms and- god everything about you was just so soft. Rus couldn’t even begin to tell you how much he loved you, but you were really killing him.

Or rather you were killing him with your thighs that his raging _bone_ r was in between, and you had absolutely no idea because you were asleep, and it was killing him. He didn’t want to accidentally wake you up, but if you kept shifting around like that, he might just have to.

Rus spooned you, holding you close, and humped as carefully as he could. The two of you were naked, so there wasn’t much of anything to stop him from sliding in between your soaking wet folds, brushing up against your clit. You let out a near silent moan, and squeezed your thighs together a bit more, unconsciously trying to get more friction.

He held himself back from doing anything that might wake you up, such as scratching and biting you. You let out a whine as he stopped humping, grinding up against him, making him growl and slip his hand into you. He pressed a thumb onto your clit, going in circular motions, and began humping you again, hoping to get both his and your release.

You shifted abruptly, startling him into pausing.

You yawned, and stretched, pressing yourself further onto his hand, and rubbed his cock with your thighs, making him whimper. Twisting your head just enough to look up at him, you blinked at him, the glow of his magical blush lit up your face as you stared sleepily at him.

“Continue.” You commanded.


	2. Sex Dolls, gross.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're away and Sans is bored enough to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from a friend of mine - sex dolls.  
> I personally find them too creepy, and now so does sans.

It wasn’t you, but it was pretty damn close, especially if he tied it up and gagged it. Either way, the doll wouldn’t talk, or move. But holy shit it looked just like you, and if you weren’t the one that he got it from, this would’ve been really creepy.   
He drizzled lube on its pussy, disappointed that it didn’t flinch from surprise, disappointed that it wouldn’t be moving at all in fact. He played with the unresponsive toy a bit before pulling his cock out of his shorts. With a burning need to know if it feels the same way you did, he sunk in the whole way-  
And immediately pulled out with a horrified look on his face. “oh ew ew ew.”  
Grabbing his phone he called you and waited impatiently for you to pick up.  
“babe holy shit, please tell me you’re coming home soon, it felt like I was sinking into a dead body!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Blues turn to top, and damn does he like to play around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, orgasm denial, wooden horse, vibrator. I have a tumblr if anyone wants to hit me up, Waterprooffanfiction. Its pretty empty though.

You were tied up to the wooden horse, a vibrator pressed up against your pussy, and the pressure was almost too much. You so badly wanted to cum, but you were nowhere close enough, and it was torture. You wiggled a bit, but the ropes wouldn’t let you move a single inch. It only resulted in the vibrator being pressed against you even harder.

No, this wasn’t the torture. It had only dawned on you as Blue walked back in, wearing the lingerie you oh-so loved on him when you topped. A whimper made its way passed the ball gag in your mouth. You shifted around, wanting so badly to be free of the bonds that held you down.

“Mweheheh, you look a little frustrated.” He grinned and pulled out our large, and super comfortable, super soft, chair into your line of view. “You’re gonna sit there, and be a good girl. Don’t cum yet.”

He climbed into the chair, and spread his legs. His magic began filling out his body, large breasts filled the floral half-cup bra, and a dripping wet, glowing pussy was framed by the matching crotchless underwear.

You swallowed the saliva that had built up as you stared at him. This was going to be a long night, you thought to yourself as the speed of the vibrator doubled and Blue began to play with himself, pressing two fingers into his slick folds. You whimpered.


	4. More somnophilia with SwapFell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part two to chapter one. Now he's killing her. Its all good, though. They have fun. a whole lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented! I really appreciate it!  
> Replies: NihilismPastry, Thank you for reading and commenting on my story, also I had no idea that you are the author of The Skeletons and the Not Pot Dealer. My mind didn't really make the connection until you updated your story lol.  
> Whisper: *Insert "And i live you too, random citizen" gif here* Hey if and when you do cave, send me a link to your story, i can never find any swapfell fics, but maybe i'm just not looking hard enough.  
> Kaleia: I saw your request, and thank you for the idea. If i can figure out how to start it I'm definitely going to write it. 
> 
> For everyone else who i didn't reply to, i really appreciate the comments!

You came home late from work. Like really, really late. Rus was already asleep on the bed, and he was killing you. He was laying spread eagle on the bed, something he tended to do when you didn’t join him on time. This time was most definitely unlike every other time you were too slow to join him in bed, and by the fully erected cock that had slipped past the band of his pajama pants. He let out a whimper, and you guessed he was having a damn good dream. You really hoped that he was dreaming of you.

Silently walking into the bedroom, you slipped your pajamas on, the ones that just so happened to match the color of his magic. You crawled over to him settling in between his legs, and thanked god that he was a heavy sleeper.

You placed your hand at the base of the cock, mostly to hold it still, and ducked your head down. Dragging your hand upwards, you poked your tongue out and licked the underside of it. Reaching the tip of it, you took it into your mouth and went as far down as you could, not quiet making it to the base. Coming back up and off of it, you smirked to yourself as Rus whined and bucked his hips.

Pushing your sleeping shorts and underwear to one side, you straddles him, and slowly lowered yourself onto him, moaning in pleasure as he stretched you out. You squeaked when he bucked his hips again, desperate for friction. With a shaky moan you lifted yourself and pushed back down again quickly, and repeatedly.

Unfortunately, everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

Just kidding!

Rus woke up, and you suddenly found yourself on your back as he slammed into you, harder and faster than you had been bouncing on him. Soon, the two of you climaxed, and Rus collapsed on top of you, wrapping you up in his arms.

“Welcome home, darling.” He nuzzled his face into your neck, and the two of you fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster!Sans, Roleplay, double the dicks, one pun that i am aware of, and light magical bondage. I'm almost wishing that i made this longer.
> 
> I hope i did good on my first request.  
> Requested by: Kaleia
> 
> Also, to everyone who had commented to far: Thank you so much i really enjoy reading them! They bring a smile to my face!

The long serpentine figure pinned you down to the ground, his hands wrapped around your wrists and shoved them just above your head. He smirked at you, his face so flushed you could see freckled dotting along his cheeks.

“What’s a girlie like you doing in my territory?” His eye flashed with magic, and you couldn’t stop staring at him, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. He let out a laugh, and his magic replaced his hands. “Don’t you know that monsters are so awfully dangerous?”

His half lidded expression and a hard something- oh, two hard somethings- pressing up against your crotch area gave you an idea of what he was talking about. You squirmed, testing the bonds that held you down as Sans ripped your shirt open, sending buttons everywhere. He leaned down and slowly licked from the hallow of your neck upwards. Your mind went fuzzy.

He cupped your breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. A strange purring sound came from his chest as he pushed his face into them. He muttered something to himself before lifting off of you.

“Are you aware of how _fertile_ you smell?” He growled. “I think I want you to be my baby momma, heh.”

Holy shit.

“Our children would look very strange.” You noted, imagining it, half human, half skeleton-snake monster. You wondered if they would take more after you, or him. You had always wanted children, but you could never seem to find the right guy to have them with, and with your age… well, it just seemed to be more and more unlikely that having your own would happen.

He snorted and completely pulled away from you, giving you a view of his two long glowing blue cocks. (The first time you had seen them you couldn’t stop laughing and miming a lightsaber fight- complete with the noises.) You snickered at the memory.

Even though Sans was off of you, you could still feel the telltale tingle of his magic holding you down around your midsection.

He clawed at your pants, ripping them at the (in)appropriate places to get access to your pussy. With an excited smirk, his forked tongue snaked out and flicked at the dripping entrance.

“I’m gonna mcfuckin breed you.”


	6. Y/N Lemme smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Sans, memes, collars, red makes an appearance for a little bit, and mostly some bitching.
> 
> Implied open relationship  
> Edit: I forgot to dedicate this chapter to Lunx, since they gave me the idea for it.
> 
> Also for some reason one of my girlfriends has a picture of me where i look like a Major Fuckboi. Shes using it as her chatgroup icon. I love her so much.

Blackberry tossed you a collar. A very pretty collar.

“This is a nice collar.” you said, turning it around and examining it, “I like collars.” You tossed a few pieces of the candy you were eating into your mouth.

He jumped on the bed, giving you a seductive look. “Lemme smash.” he crawled closer to you, “Please.”

“No, Berry.” you sighed. This was the eighteenth time that day. “Go find Mutt.” You loved them, but your pussy was actually literally tired, and they were both in heat.

“You want some fuck?”

As tired and reluctant as you were to leave the room, if he kept at it you were going to have to. “No, Berry. I don’t want some fuck.”

He pulled Blueberry out of nowhere, he looked at the two of you extremely confused and tried to wiggle out of his evil twins grasp. “I got you Blue.”

“Hey Y/N.” Blue greeted, leaving as soon as Blackberry let go of him, which was shortly after.

He pulled a tail connected to a buttplug out of nowhere, probably the same place he had pulled Blue out of. It was a rather short tail, and not really your style. You really liked the longer ones with longer fur. “You want some tail?”

“Ugh, Berry. That tail is small.”

He looked at you as if you had insulted him, the royal guard, and everything else he so dearly loves, including yourself. “Wot.”

He picked something else up, and you wondered where he was getting all this stuff at. “Swiggity swooty? You want yellow?”

You walked closer to the door.

“She doesnt want yellow. Blue and yellow?” the things dropped from his hands. “No.”

“Berry I’m leaving.” and so you left the room.

“Wot?” No!” He panicked.

“Lemme smash! What has my life come to?” he faceplanted onto the mattress, breathing in and out deeply. “Mutt thought the tail was big, Mutt used to lemme smash, but now Mutt is smashing Edge. Edge is a hoe.”

He grabbed a fistfull of the blankets, pulling them off, “Fuck this bed! Fuck Edge! I need you Mutt! Mutt lemme smash!”

“I’m gonna get that human a collar! Humans love collars!”

He rushed to his room to look at his collections of collars.

“Wrong collar. Collar. Collar. Collar.”

Meanwhile, downstairs, Red laughed his ass off listening to the pipsqueak bitch about smashing. After all, he did see the video.

"Collar!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!Sans, Reader  
> G!Sans is nicknamed Roman  
> More skeletons in Lingerie. Mentions of Rope and Vibrators.

There was something just… magical about seeing an oddly sexy skeleton wearing your lingerie. You had no idea how skeletons could be so sexy, but here Roman was, in your lingerie, looking real fuckin fine. Perhaps it was the cock that looked like it came from the Bad Dragon website you occasionally looked at that was framed by your favourite pair of pale yellow crotchless panties, or maybe it was the wondrous boobs that your boyfriend had summoned that filled out the matching bra.

Maybe it was the “draw me like one of your french girls” pose he was in. It could just be the atmosphere he had set up, candles lit on the dresser and (oddly enough) Separate Ways by Journey playing softly in the background.

“Like what you see, darlin?” he drawled, a smug smirk on his face made you want to kiss it off of him.

You kicked off your shoes and made your way to him, mind racing with all the naughty things you wanted to do to him. You wondered if he would noticed if you grabbed the rope and a vibrator… Probably. You would just have to save that for later, when he was more distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously looks around* Sup guys, I'm aware that I haven't updated this story or Day By Day and that's because I'm a piece of easily distracted trash in a pile of distraction!  
> Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos.  
> If anyone wants to check out what I've been so distracted by, here's the link to my tumblr! https://utfanficsuggestions.tumblr.com/  
> Also I'm most likely abandoning Day By Day because i didn't really think past the whole "Oooh! Swapfell!Papyrus!".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> face fucking and hate sex featuring purple SF papyrus, Violet. Nickname isn't permanent and might change later one.  
> Kink suggested to me by a kink prompt generator  
> I really don't like this one  
> I'm currently not taking prompts as i'm still working on a different fic that was requested and i've put that one off like a month now

“god, what a slutty little bitch you are.” If Violet actually really hated anyone, it would be his neighbor. Well, he didn’t _really_ hate them, it was just really, _really_ complicated. But he wouldn’t tell them that. It wasn’t something that needed to be known. But sometimes, they both just got so stressed, and sometimes, they both had the same idea of fucking around.

Violet readjusted his grip on their head, pulling his hips away from their face to let them breath a little. Humans needed air, right? They looked up at him and glared at him. There wasn’t a need for name calling.

“i have to admit, that is a very lovely look on your face.” he let out a short, raspy laugh and slammed back into them, making them gag.

Maybe he’d help them come this time, maybe he wouldn’t. Probably wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the nickname for this purple bastard, I've seen a lot of them (Maple, Cash, Money, Money-bags, Violet, etc) what do you guys call him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue being a creeper ft Stretch being too laid back about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update, yay!
> 
> \- Blue creeping on reader, and masturbation
> 
> \--  
> Also i would really appreciate it if some of you could check out my other works, specifically Shattered and maybe leave a comment and kudo's on it please?? I'd really appreciate it!

Blue felt disgusted with himself.

You laid on the couch, asleep. You shifted, enough to startle him, but you were asleep. He watched you from his spot on the stairs, a gloved hand on his cock squeezing not tight enough for the sin he was committing. Your shirt rode up past your belly. You had no idea.

He was disgusted with himself for doing this. For using you this way.

You weren’t even interested in him this way.

His other hand dipped down to stoke the inside of his ilium. He rutted into his hand, gripping hard, near painfully.

“bro, seriously?”

He squeaked in fear, eyelights going out and scratching hard at his ilium on accident, lighting his nerves on fire.

Stretch sat down next to him, avoiding the spots of cum. “better hope she doesn’t catch you one day. Or maybe hope she does.” he shrugged, smirking at the incredibly embarrassed, incredibly flushed Blueberry.

“I-I-” he couldn’t even get a word out.

“calm down. i don’t particularly care what you do in regards to your own body as long as you aren’t hurting yourself in a bad way.” he threw an arm over Blue’s shoulders. “in fact, there’s some thing we may need to talk about more. meet me in my room when your finished creeping on her.”

Blue couldn’t respond as Stretch snickered and left the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fellcest  
> switched dynamic, deepthroating, handcuffs, etc  
> more build up than actual smut  
> Requested on tumblr

Edge pulled the zipper down his boots, sighing in relief as he flexed his toes. As great as he looked with them on, they were an absolute pain and very quickly made it a habit to pull them off as soon as he was off of work and in the safety of his home.

His home… He looked around, still surprised and amazed that this timeline seemed to be sticking with this ending. Every day, not that he would tell anyone, he would pray to whatever was listening to him, and thanked that they were finally on the surface for good, even if they had to share it with a different ‘verse. He could tell that Red was relieved, and with each passing day lost a little bit of stress.

The lights in the living room, and the rest of the house probably, were turned off, and in the light of the late day, deep shadows traveled across the room. It felt… oddly lonely. Red usually was home by the time he got home.

Edge shook his worry off, while he was a little concerned, he knew that Red could handle himself.

Slipping on the (oh so incredibly soft) slippers that he would rather die than tell anyone he had, he shuffled into the kitchen, eating leftovers for dinner before retiring early to bed. Yawning, he grimaced once he got to the stairs, but marched on anyways.

Eyeing his door, that he was sure that he had closed earlier this morning, he slowed down. A large shadow could be briefly seen in the doorway, before it fully opened, revealing Red looking at him with a massive grin on his face, the golden tooth glinted ominously. In his hand, was a pair of handcuffs with a long chain.

“y’wanna try somethin’ a little different?” Red drawled out, his eyelights getting slightly larger with anticipation. “or… if yer too tired, y’can just lay back and relax?”

“I’m Exhausted.” Edge said, narrowing his eyes, “I’m Trusting You.”

Red held out a hand for him to take, and led Edge inside his room. The room was clean, just as he had left it that morning, but with the addition of a few fake candles that were turned on, giving the room a soft glow.

It was going to be a slow session, Edge could already tell as he laid down on the bed and allowed Red to cuff him to the bed, slipped the sleeping mask over his eyes and a gag into his mouth.

Red started with his ankles, rubbing carefully and gently ( ~~ _lovingly_~~ ), working the pain out of it. Then he worked his way up Edges leg, causing his breath to hitch. Edge felt warm, hot even, but resisted the urge to squirm. The bed dipped as Red moved, and a sharp shock of arousal went from his groin and up his spine as he realized that Red was now sitting in between his legs.

“yer so tense, boss.” Red chuckled, pulling the others zipper down at a snails pace. “’s it from work, or me, i wonder.”

He tugged Edges pants off, pressing a kiss to his brothers knee when he pulled it up. “perhaps both. you need to relax more, all this stress isn’t good for you.”

Edge gasped as Red massaged his pelvis and hooked his fingers through the hole, pulling him closer. He twitched, clenching his hands as Red rubbed at his magic, working it into the shape he wanted.

Edge let out a hissing breath when Red licked the tip of his dick, tensing up.

And then, without warning, Red went all the way down. He chuckled at Edges reaction, the vibrations sending sparks along his spine. This… was going to be a very long night, if Reds slow pace was any indications….


End file.
